


Суженый

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: AU, Gen, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Каждый дракон мечтает найти своего человека, но каждому ли человеку нужен дракон?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Суженый

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на соулмейт-ау.

Мыррп печально оглядел очередную партию людей. Каких только не завезли! Высокие и маленькие, черноголовые и блондины, даже несколько рыжих, приносящих удачу, было. Голубоглазые, сероглазые, с кожей цвета мокко и белоснежной, поцелованной солнцем - они ждали, пока их дракон найдет их, заберет с собой и превратит жизнь в сказку. Ну, или в вечный кошмар - тут уже как повезет.

Увы, наличие знака на плече человека не гарантировало ровным счетом ничего. Ни того, что вы сойдетесь характерами и будете жить душа в душу, ни того, что даже поймете друг друга, просто взглянув своей паре в глаза. Но драконы, как и люди, до сих пор верили в чудеса и осенью, в теплые сентябрьские деньки, отправляли гонцов в королевства людей, чтобы отыскать тех, у кого на коже рисунок дракона. Ну, и привести с собой в их мир. 

Не все, ох, далеко не все хотели связать свою жизнь с драконом. Одни прятали знаки, всячески маскируя их, другие вытравливали их у подпольных мастеров, третьи уходили из городов, становились отшельниками, лишь бы избежать встречи с драконами. За такими людьми уже велась целенаправленная охота, и они считались самым сладким, самым желанным призом для любого дракона, который каждый, чтобы не говорил, мечтал найти сам, без гонцов, приносивших готовое и лишающих возможности проявить древние, дикие инстинкты.

Для любого, кроме Мыррпа. Тот не мог представить, каково это — заставить любить, да даже просто быть с собой против воли. Какое в этом удовольствие? Нет, его человек, верил Мыррп, обязательно поймет его с первого взгляда и полюбит, как давно уже, заочно, любил своего человека Мыррп. А каким он будет на внешность и с каким характером, мальчик или девочка — абсолютно неважно, Мыррп не привередлив, слюбится - стерпится.

Ежели вдруг через год человек Мыррпа так и не услышит его песню, ну... Мыррп сам вернет его домой, не будет мучать. Но год... Год можно и потерпеть! Мыррп не эгоист, но и не альтруист. Быть драконом в поиске - это одно, а отпустить предназначенного и навлечь гнев Великого Огня, отказав себе в счастье полета, пока колесо судьбы не сделает полный оборот - совсем другое. Мыррп любил летать и надеялся однажды подняться к звездам.

Только, видимо, не в этот раз. Потому что ни у одного из новеньких не было на плече мыррповского изображения. Мыррп на всякий случай осмотрел людей еще раз, но увы. Вот портрет голубого Хррраща с Восточного предела, вот Тррых, с которым Мыррп вместе летал за сладкими корнями камыша. Скоро все друзья и знакомые обзаведутся семьями, а Мыррп, что, так и останется бобылем? Обидно... 

— Мыррп! Эу, Мыррп, псс, иди сюда! — начальник охоты Харррсс поманил его кончиком хвоста, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, и Мыррп, конечно, подошел. Чего б не подойти, хотя вел себя Харррсс очень странно. Про него говорили всякое: и то, что приторговывает принцессами на сторону, в другую реальность, и то, что дома у него рыцарь то ли с чужим знаком, то ли вовсе без знака. Но Мыррп не очень верил сплетням, только фактам, а факты были таковы, что Харррсс мог, если действительно припекало, отыскать пару любому дракону, хотя брал за это очень недешево. 

— Опять мимо? — Харррсс, когда Мыррп встал рядом, сделал вид, что не звал его сам всего минуту назад, но Мыррп только мысленно пожал крыльями, посмеиваясь про себя над фокусами Харррсса.

\- Не везет, - ответил, наблюдая, как совсем молоденький красный запечатлел пухленькую блондинку, судя по острым ушкам - наполовину эльфийку.

\- Говорят, каждый сам кузнец своего счастья, - Харррсс сплюнул в песок.

Мыррп вздохнул. Понятно к чему клонил Харррсс. Но принципы, будь они неладны!

Минуту или две Мыррп боролся с совестью, а потом не выдержал:

\- Ты сам видел?

\- Нет, - честно признался Харррсс. - Я - нет. Но Гррыхщ, ты же помнишь Гррыхща? говорил, что у принцессы Лиолы, что заперта своим папашей в Стеклянной Башне, на руке появился знак.

Гррыхща Мыррп помнил очень хорошо. Тот взял у него три солнечных камня год назад и так и не вернул. Выходит вот как он решил откупиться... Но Харрсс?

\- Сколько? - прямо спросил Мыррп. Даже если Гррыхщ был неправ и останется в должниках, посреднику требовалось заплатить, чтобы не угодить в должники самому.

\- Если это она, отдашь ту странную штуковину, что хранил твой папаша, - не стал ходить вокруг да около Харрсс. 

По негласному правилу, существующему между драконами испокон веков, Харрсс не мог сам напрямую назвать вещь, которую хотел, чтобы не спугнуть удачу Мыррпа и не прогневать Великий Огонь. Мыррп почесал хвостом затылок, раздумывая, что тот имел в виду. Потом до него дошло:

\- Потоковый сингулятор?

\- Ага, его, - облизнулся Харрсс, довольно скаля зубы. Мыррп только сейчас заметил, что правый клык у того - вставной. Очень искусно сделанный, издали и не отличить. Стареет, пройдоха. Скоро, скоро искать драконам нового Начальника охоты, а Харрссу - стеречь своего человека и думать о потомстве. 

\- Тебе-то он зачем? - с любопытством спросил Мыррп. Не то чтобы ему очень нужна была непонятная штуковина, доставшаяся по наследству, но ведь интересно!

\- Это не мне, - ответил Харрсс. - Это моему... - продолжил он и, внезапно опомнившись, резко оборвал себя. - В общем - надо.

Мыррп кивнул. Точно слухи не врут. Ох, Харрсс, Харрсс. Ну да, Великий Огонь ему указчик.

\- Уговор, - он протянул мизинец Харрссу.

\- Уговор, - подтвердил тот, зацепившись когтем за коготь и встряхнув три раза.

____________

Башню было видно издалека. Она сверкала, переливаясь на солнце всеми цветами радуги, и Мыррп не смог решить сходу: то ли король полный идиот, то ли, напротив - гений. Положить самое ценное на самое видное место и надеяться, что пройдут мимо?  
С драконами такое могло сработать, если только дракон был давно и прочно связан. Как курьеры Охоты. А свободные, наподобие Мыррпа, по стародавнему договору давно уже не покидали их мир. Ну, только если совсем не отчаялись в ожидании своей пары. Как Мыррп, например. Поэтому, если король и правда спрятал дочку от дракона (Мыррп старался не думать, что конкретно от него), то могло и прокатить.

А вот с рыцарями такой фокус точно не сработал. Вереница их палаток причудливым узором вилась вокруг башни, оживляя пейзаж. Тут и там хрупали овсом веселые коняшки, чесал крылья чей-то птерь и был даже один трубоступ с огромными ушами, которыми он лениво отмахивался от порхающих рядом колибри. Рыцари что-то увлеченно обсуждали, собравшись у костра, время от времени громко смеясь и бросая призывные взгляды на башню, а принцесса, устроившись у окошка на самом верху башни, благосклонно взирала на эти немудреные знаки внимания, видимо, совсем одурев там, в башне, со скуки. Или, может, не избалованная была. Мыррп слышал про таких принцесс, правда вживую ни одну не видел.

Он мог бы, не снимая покрова невидимости, вспорхнуть вверх, к открытому окошку и умыкнуть принцессу на глазах у всех - рыцари бы даже не поняли, что произошло, но это казалось Мыррпу неправильным. Не солидным. Не достойным гордого звания дракона. Поэтому он, заранее приглушив вокруг себя звуки, сдернул пелену и... ну... этого и стоило ожидать, да?

Первым заметил его трубосутп и загудел, приветствуя, вытягивая хобот. Мыррп вежливо поклонился ему, признавая первенство в застолбленном месте. Коняшки, ни разу не видевшие дракона, испуганно заржали, птерь заверещал как резаный, приветствуя дальнего родственника, хотя Мыррп век бы не видел этот тупиковый продукт эволюции, абсолютно безмозглых созданий, хотя послушных и ласковых до жути. Рыцари - молодцы, увидев дракона, похватали мечи и копья, возмущенно галдя, хорошо, что не бросились всем скопом, Мыррп мог бы поранить кого-то в неразберихе и только один замер, глядя восторженно и абсолютно забыв про оружие.

"Дурачок" - неожиданно нежно подумалось Мыррпу, и рыцарь вздрогнул, словно мог слышать его, хотя с чего бы вдруг? В рыцари, как и в охотники у драконов, меченных не брали, следя за этим очень строго.

Видя, что Мыррп не думает нападать и жрать всех без разбору, рыцари немного успокоились, вспомнили про манеры и вытолкнули перед собой парламентера. Того самого восторженного рыцаря, вышедшего, как полагается, с мечом и щитом.

\- Чего вам, уважаемый? Заблудились? - поинтересовался рыцарь, подбадриваемый шепотками товарищей.

\- На принцессу пришел посмотреть, - не стал юлить Мыррп.

\- Дело хорошее, - согласился рыцарь. - Принцесса у нас красивая, да, парни?

Рыцари согласно загудели. Принцесса, высунувшаяся чуть ли не по пояс из окошка, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, закивала согласно, отчего чуть не полетела вниз (Мыррп уже думал придется ловить) и, мотнув головой, откинула вуаль. Мол, красавица, правда, любуйтесь.

Рыцари восторженно заорали и заулюлюкали, ударяя мечами по щитам, приветствуя деву своих мечтаний. Дева, на взгляд Мыррпа, была миленькой. Не писанной красавицей, но очень хорошенькой. С симпатичными конопушками на носу, каштановыми волосами, свернувшимися в непослушные, тугие колечки и щелкой между передними зубами. Король явно экономил в детстве принцессы на ортодонтах, но принцессу удивительным делом это не портило. 

\- Полюбовались? - выдернул Мыррпа из мыслей рыцарь-парламентер.

Мыррп кивнул.

\- Ну, и летите себе, уважаемый. Скатертью дорога.

\- Так ведь не разглядел толком, - решил поддержать разговор Мыррп.

\- Ну так хорошего - понемножку, - парировал рыцарь.

\- Ладно, - не стал спорить Мыррп. - Дома дорассматриваю. 

И в несколько мощных движений крыльев взлетел к окошку принцессы. Принцесса оказалась не из робкого десятка - падать в обморок не стала. Зато завизжала так, что птирь от зависти заткнулся, а Мыррпу на миг показалось, что глушилка больше не работает. Пришлось покрутить головой, восстанавливая привычный фон. Принцесса, видимо, поняв, что звуковое оружие не действенно, перешла на оружие метательное: схватила вазу с прикроватного столика и бросила Мыррпу в морду. Мыррп вазу поймал. Следом за вазой полетели подушки, пуфики, какая-то несерьезная мелочевка с трюмо и, под конец, ночной горшок, от которого Мыррп благополучно увернулся, позволяя тому со свистом улететь вниз на голову какому-то незадачливому рыцарю, подбежавшему слишком близко к башне. Мыррп очень надеялся, что тот не сильно пострадал.

Краем глаза Мыррп заметил, что давишний парламентер и не думал последовать за своими товарищами. Сняв шлем, он хохотал, как ненормальный, стуча себя по коленкам. Мыррп представил, как все это выглядит со стороны: рыцарь с ночной вазой на голове, носящиеся по лагерю коняшки, товарищи рыцаря, хлопочущие над ним и пытающиеся стянуть горшок с головы, и как апогей всего этого - парящий над ними дракон с вазой под мышкой и обмотанный одеялом. Цирк, да и только. Пора было заканчивать балаган.

Принцесса меж тем явно выдохлась, или просто метательные приборы закончились, но вместо того, чтобы упасть навзничь на кровать или там залезть в шкаф, подбежала к окну и, оглядев окрестности с чувством выполненного долга, уселась на чудом уцелевший стул, кокетливо посматривая на Мыррпа из-под ресниц.

\- Будешь красть? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Ну, если знак есть, то да, - несколько растерялся от прямоты принцессы Мыррп.

\- Есть, - не стала отрицать принцесса. - Потому меня папенька сюда и запихнул. И рыцарей вон нагнал. Боится, что всех его детей драконы перетаскают. 

\- Были прецеденты? - парить с одеялом было не очень удобно, но Мыррп держался.

\- А то! - подтвердила принцесса. - Старшего братика. Вместе с лабораторией. Я сама не против, если честно, с драконами пожить. Но папенька совсем головой того, а королевство поддерживать надо. Так что давай договоримся: я к тебе перееду, но только не сейчас. Сначала королевство подниму, с налогами разберусь, с кредитами да займами, что папенька набрал. А потом можно будет и вашим миром заняться. Ты не думай, я недолго. Максимум — год. Ну как, согласен? 

— Эээ... — окончательно ошалел от напора принцессы Мыррп. Та однако поняла его по-своему. 

— Гарантии нужны? Понимаю. Давай так — пока у тебя мой братик поживет. Близнец. А потом мы с ним поменяемся, идёт? 

— Ну если с гарантией... — не стал отказываться Мыррп. 

— Конечно, конечно! — заулыбалась принцесса. 

— А он тут? Думаешь, согласится? Без согласия ведь никак. 

— Естественно! Он у меня рыцарь, — с нежностью проговорила принцесса ласково улыбнулась и... Прыгнула из окошка наружу, Мыррп только-только подхватить успел. Правда и вазу и одеяло уронил, ну да и Тьма с ними, принцесса важнее. С принцессой на руках он опустился вниз, на поляну, где все еще стоял в одиночестве смешливый рыцарь. 

— Приготовься, — шепнула Мыррпу принцесса, правда спросить, к чему готовиться Мыррп не успел, но через миг и так стало понятно. Принцесса набрала в легкие побольше воздуха и заорала пуще прежнего что-то невразумительное, сильно похожее на "спаситепомогителюдидобрыеубивают". Мыррп сморщил нос — все же голосок у принцессы был будь здоров — но узнать, где эти добрые люди, что покушаются на его принцессу, не успел. Рыцарь побледнел, шагнул вперед и во всеуслышание заявил:

— Отпусти ее! Если хочешь — возьми меня. 

— О, вот и чудненько! — обрадовалась принцесса, сразу перестав кричать. — Это же согласие, да? Давай, бери его, как договаривались. 

Мыррп растерянно посмотрел на принцессу. До этого он согласие представлял несколько по-другому. 

— Ты уверен? — на всякий случай уточнил он у рыцаря. 

— Уверен он, уверен! Нито, не молчи, скажи ему! 

— Ох, Нати, вечно ты во что-то встрянешь, — покачал головой рыцарь, с любовью и тревогой глядя на принцессу, а потом перевел взгляд на Мыррпа и серьезно кивнул:

— Согласен. Уговор. 

— Ну вот и чудненько! — заторопилась принцесса. — Договорились. А через год если что... 

— Ага, ага... — механически закивал головой Мыррп, не в силах перестать разглядывать рыцаря. Они и вправду были похожи с принцессой. Только рыцарь, вернее Нито, показался Мыррпу симпатичнее. Намного симпатичнее. Поэтому недолго думая, он опустил принцессу на землю, подхватил рыцаря и был таков. 

Принцесса минутку постояла, задумчиво разглядывая место перехода, потом довольно кивнула и, оправив платье, повернулась к копошащимся рыцарям. 

— Эй, ребята, заканчивайте цирк! — закричала она. 

Рыцари тут же прекратили бестолково суетиться и споро начали сворачивать лагерь. Один из них подошел к принцессе и устало поднял забрало. 

— Уверена, что не вернет? 

— Пфф, — фыркнула принцесса. — Харррсс вернул? А Туррри? Или Орррси? То-то же! 

— И не жалко тебе братьев? 

— Я не поняла, что за намеки? — принцесса подозрительно прищурилась, грозно сведя брови, и рыцарь невольно поежился, настолько напомнила она ему жену-покойницу. 

— Да я это... Ну чего ты, доченька? Просто... — и он замолчал, грустно глядя на принцессу. 

— И совсем непросто, — отрезала принцесса, закончив сверлить взглядом папеньку, и перевела взгляд на собственные ногти. Мизинец на правом от прыжка к дракону сломался. И безымянные требуют реставрации. Опять тратить время, которого и так мало, на красоту. Угораздило родиться девчонкой и будущей королевой. Братьям хорошо — занимайся, чем хочешь, а ей... Эх, что за жизнь-то такая?

Она потерла руку, знаки на которой так любила рассматривать будучи несмышленым ребенком. Тогда она считала, что эти маленькие, смешные дракончики — ее старшие братья. И не могла понять, чем так обеспокоена маменька. Теперь-то она это очень хорошо понимала. Не то чтобы ее братья враждовали между собой: слава драконам, жили душа в душу, но по законам их страны престол могла наследовать только дочь, и меньше всего хотелось для страны междоусобиц и пришлых правительниц, ни черта не знавших о ее родине и наводящих порядок направо и налево, когда принцессу увезут четыре дракона. Потому что знаки. И судьба. И прочая лабуда. Романтики, дракон их за ногу! Думать надо уметь, а не разводить сантименты. И ведь в результате никто не в накладе. И Нито привыкнет, хотя с ним расставаться больнее всего — как от души половинку. Близнец - это вам не просто слово. Но она сильная. Всегда такой была и будет. А сердце... Кто сказал, что она не любит тех трех драконов, что сделали счастливыми ее братьев? И этому, четвертому, лучше постараться хорошенечко, а то ведь в гневе она страшна, так? Так. 

— Прости доченька, не хотел тебя обидеть, — рыцарь нерешительно приобнял принцессу за талию, не совсем уверенный, как отнесется дочь к такой ласке. Ведь и правда, чего он? За мальчиков, конечно, тревожно, потому как где драконы, а где они, но ведь и впрямь ни один еще не отказался, и даже, напротив, все свои сокровища готовы отдать, лишь бы не разлучили. Харррсс вон даже на должностное пошел, никаких слухов не побоялся, а у драконов с этим очень строго, намного строже, чем у людей. Но ведь доченька у него одна и все на ее хрупкие плечики. Найти бы ей мужа хорошего, да кто согласится на вторые роли, да зная характер принцессы? Нынче мужики совсем не те, что в его время. Хотя... Хотя... Кто сказал, что мужем должен быть человек? 

— Пойдем, — намного мягче ответила принцесса. — У нас еще послы сегодня с Западного предела и финансовый отчет. 

— Это там, где оборотни правят? Принц там, вроде бы, котик? — как бы невзначай поинтересовался рыцарь. 

— Ага, — ответила принцесса, чмокнув рыцаря в щеку и выворачиваясь из его объятий. — Котик. 

Котиков принцесса с детства любила, это рыцарь помнил хорошо. И как стал королем тоже помнил. И в кого дочка такая уродилась, на долгоиграющие планы способная, уж явно не в королеву. А потому... 

— Не пригласить ли нам принца погостить? Для укрепления экономических отношений? — как ни в чем не бывало предложил рыцарь и, дождавшись кивка принцессы, отправился претворять свои планы в жизнь.


End file.
